Night on the Town (The Case of the Swami Scam)
by RHowe87693
Summary: "What if" something more happened after Kate & George's night on the town? This story takes place directly between episodes 4 & 5 of Swami Scam. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, but I sure do love them & the show. (Also, a warning: if you're not into sappy Kate & George shipping, well...heh. This is sappy K&G shipping.)


George Frankly and Kate Monday strolled through Central Park, discussing the case which had recently brought them to New York City: the "Swami Scam." Kate had just had a brainstorm after George's remark that everyone in the city had a scam.

"Maybe the scam isn't over!" the mathematicians realized in unison.

"Maybe he's going to pay a call on Elvira Elmira again," Kate finished their thought, looking intently at George.

"So what do we do now?" George asked, blue eyes blazing with the excitement of being on the trail.

Kate shrugged. "We wait. The swami will contact Elvira Elmira again, and it'll probably be soon."

"You're right, Kate. He'll strike while the anvil is hot."

The corners of her lips turned up slightly. "Iron, George."

He looked confused. "I did, before I picked you up this evening. Did I miss a spot?" He started checking over his formal attire.

Kate chuckled. "No, the phrase is 'strike while the iron is hot', George. It's another old saying," she smirked, recalling his confusion at the use of "happy as a clam" earlier in the week.

George made a face. "Oh. I thought it was an anvil. You know, because you hit things with anvils. Like in the cartoons, Kate! Heh-heh-heh!"

She managed to keep a straight face, but her eyes glittered as she addressed him. "Come on, Pard, we'd better call it a night. It's late. We'll have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow." They'd reached an exit to the park at Columbus Circle.

"I'll walk you home, Kate," George offered.

She smiled. "You don't need to, George. I'll be fine."

"I know," he said, "but I'd like to. May I?"

Kate nodded and took the arm he'd proffered. The pair walked south on 8th Av; enjoying both the crisp mid-November air and each other's company. Finally, they stopped at the corner of 51st Street, waiting to turn west. George put his hand on Kate's arm and faced her.

"Kate. Earlier today you asked me something, and now I'm gonna ask you the same thing...only in reverse," he said.

"Oh?" she looked at him quizzically. By now they'd reached her building.

George grinned, waggling his head slightly. "Want company?"

Kate's face relaxed into one of her genuine smiles, and her large, expressive brown eyes lit with warmth. "Yes, George," she said. "I'd like that." She unlocked the front door, and they climbed the stairs to her 3rd floor apartment. It was a cozy one-bedroom with a gritty feel; it was, of course, smaller and much less impressive than her beloved Los Angeles apartment. Still, Kate liked it. The way she figured, if she was going to live in New York, she'd prefer somewhere that had its character, and this suited her perfectly.

George removed his numerous accoutrements while she turned the lights on. He settled on the couch. Kate, finally taking off the shawl that she'd been wearing over her black velvet dress, walked towards the kitchenette. George found himself admiring the curve of her back, which was quite visible thanks to the dress' low cutout. _My gosh, she is beautiful,_ he thought.

Yet it wasn't her beauty which had first captivated George. No, she was clearly the smartest woman - heck, the smartest _person_ \- he had ever known, and he found that as beguiling as her looks. They had always worked well as partners, and over the years, their friendship had deepened. Somewhere along the way - he couldn't quite place when, but he began to admit it to himself when she'd tried to teach him to dance - George had begun to feel something more than just friendship towards her. He found himself making any excuse to be in her company. If she stayed late at work, he'd find something to do. If there was an event he was attending, he'd invite her. But what had surprised him most was that he'd begun to sense that she, too, seemed to care about him. That was different from how most people treated him. Everyone else found him...well... _irritating_ was a word he'd heard muttered more than a few times throughout his life. _Infuriating_ was another. But never from Kate.

And then the bomb had dropped.

Not literally, of course. _Well_ , he thought grimly, _almost literally._ Kate's brush with death had shaken George more than he'd let on. He'd already had a miserable week without her in the office; then, when faced with losing her, putting his own life at risk wasn't even a question. All he'd known in that moment was that if she died, he didn't want to live without her. In those few tense minutes, something else had happened. He'd not acknowledged it then, but the words she'd thought might be her last had struck him to the core. _"I loved working with you."_ Of course she'd never have said "I love you," and he understood why. But her intent was clear and her voice had caught on the word _loved_. Afterwards, as he cut loose the ropes binding her, trying desperately to comfort her, all he'd wanted to do was kiss her. He didn't, but as soon as he'd freed her, he had pulled Kate into his arms, hugging her tightly and not letting go as she broke down and wept. He'd known then beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved her. He had stayed by her side nearly the whole weekend after; she was terrified to be alone, and he was terrified to lose her.

Now here they were, across the country; both in love, but neither having admitted it to the other. He'd been wondering just how long she'd been hiding her feelings, and had a hunch it had been even longer than he'd realized. Well, it was time to set things straight. There was something she needed to know, and he didn't want to wait any longer.

"Need anything, George? Maybe a glass of wine?" Kate's words interrupted his reverie. She had noticed his eyes on her before he could look away.

"Heh-heh-heh, normally I'd say no thanks, Pard, but I think after today, sure," he answered just a little too loudly. "Why not? 'Live a little, George Frankly.' It is New York City, after all. And we've just had a heck of a night." He drummed nervously on the table in front of the couch as he said this.

Kate turned to face him and leaned against the refrigerator, one eyebrow arched bemusedly. "Are you alright, George?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Sure! I'm more than alright. I'm great! Look at us! We made progress in our case. We're settling in here. And we got dressed to the nines and we - oh. Well..." he paused, seeming choose his next words carefully. "Gosh, Kate. I'm sorry if this evening wasn't what you expected," he said, his tone apologetic.

Her brow furrowed. "Oh?"

He nodded. "I know you were looking forward to dinner and dancing. I'm sorry I pulled us away from it."

She gave him another warm smile. "Don't be silly, George. You were right. Work is work, and we have a case to solve. That's why we're here in New York in the first place."

George nodded. "True."

"Besides," Kate said, shrugging playfully, "now you'll just have to take me to dinner and dancing another time."

He grinned. "Heh-heh-heh. I'd be honored." He resumed staring fondly at her as she turned back to reach for two glasses from the cabinet. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Kate," he began cautiously. "You look so pretty tonight. I mean, you're always pretty," he babbled hastily, "but I don't want you to think that's the only way I think of you, because I don't, because you're a brilliant and strong and independent mathematician, and you're the best partner I could ever have asked for, and you're also my best friend. And I respect you in every possible sense. But gosh darn it, Kate. You're beautiful, and you look even more beautiful than usual tonight, and I just have to say that, and also I hope you know that I was looking forward to sharing this evening together just as much as I think you were."

Kate had frozen in place as he spoke; back turned, hands tightly gripping the two glasses she'd filled. After a moment, she turned to face him, her eyes clearly questioning the meaning behind this unexpected speech. "Thanks, George," she said softly, not really sure of how else to respond. She sat next to him on the couch.

"Cheers," he raised his glass.

"To New York City," she said.

George continued to gaze steadily at her. "To us, Kate," he said quietly.

A moment passed, and they clinked glasses and sipped.

"Kate," he said.

"George," she replied.

"We sure have been through a lot together, haven't we?"

She put down her glass, resting her head against her hand as she nodded in agreement. "We sure have."

He grinned. "Gosh, do you remember when we first started working together?"

Her mouth twitched with one of her little half-smiles. "Of course I do. I had a mullet!" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

George's grin widened at her laughter. "You sure did. And I think you've loosened up a bit since you first joined the force," he said.

She cocked her head to one side. "I guess I have, huh? Well...I think I might know who to blame for that." She winked at him.

George was still gazing at her adoringly, and it caught her off guard. "You are something, Kate Monday," he said.

She made a comically exaggerated face. "I could say the same about you, George Frankly." They both laughed, but their cheer soon faded into a slightly awkward silence. Kate looked down and smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle on her dress. George took another sip and then set his glass on the table. He moved towards her, speaking in a gentler tone than his norm.

"Kate...did you ever think we'd end up this way?"

Her brow arched again. "You mean in New York?" she said wryly.

"Oh, sure, in New York," George conceded. "But I also meant this. Us. Out on the town after this whirlwind transfer. And after everything else we've been through." He paused, letting his hand lightly touch hers.

Kate could barely breathe. She was beginning to feel dizzy; caught up in the heady rush of this new city, of being so close to the man she'd quietly loved for years, and of now sensing that something was about to change.

"George," she implored. "What are you saying?"

"Kate." He continued to look into her eyes unflinchingly. "I think we both know. And I think we both feel it." He took another breath. "You see, Kate, for months now I find I'm always thinking about you, and I don't mean just because we're working on a case. I think of you all the time. You're the first thought that comes into my head when I wake up and you're the last I think about when I go to sleep. I can't wait to see you every day. And I miss you when I don't."

Her face was flushed, and she looked down again and fidgeted with her hands nervously. She was usually unflappable, but this was different. He may as well have been describing the way she felt about him. "George," she said incredulously. "I didn't think that you even…" her voice trailed off; she was at a loss for words.

"Kate," he said gently. "When you were tied up with that bomb, I almost died with you. And I would have, without hesitation. And, well...do you remember what you told me?"

Kate felt sure he heard her heart pounding. "Yes, George," she answered softly.

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I said to myself, 'Self, why would Kate want me to know she loved working with me? It's polite, but it seems kinda out of place given she thought she was about to die.'"

Her lips parted in protest. She always underestimated how sharp he was when it came to noticing little details.

He continued his analysis. "See, then I thought, 'Self. What if Kate was trying to tell me something else?'"

Her eyes had begun to fill with tears. "George," was all she could muster. She wasn't sure what to say. Of course she had been trying to tell him something else. But if she told him the truth, what then? She looked into the blue eyes that she loved so. Still she couldn't speak.

"Kate," he said gently. "Would it make it easier if I said I loved working with you, too?" He moved closer to her and reached out to caress the side of her face. Unable to resist any longer, Kate leaned into George, and the two kissed. It was a deeply passionate embrace, full of the longing they had both been feeling for some time.

"George," she broke in breathlessly; reluctant to interrupt a moment she'd been wanting for ages, "I- yes- I was saying I loved you in the only way that seemed right. You're married. But I do love you. And selfishly, I was looking forward to tonight and spending time with you. But George, as much as I love you, it doesn't change the fact that you're married. And- and-"

"And?" he asked, holding her close and gazing at her with a look that set every inch of her aflame.

Kate exhaled the breath she had been holding. "George. I...never knew that you had these feelings."

He gave one of his goofy George smiles. "Oh, Kate. I've been feeling feelings for a while. It wasn't until the bomb that I admitted to myself just what they were."

"But, George." Kate pulled away from his embrace. "This- if we act on these feelings- it's not right. It's a betrayal of your vows. I can't let you do that. And I won't do it to Martha, either."

At last: the final piece of the puzzle. George took her hands in his. "Kate...I'm sorry. I was trying to tell you right before we kissed. I guess I got carried away." He smiled at her and took a deep, shaky breath. "You see, Kate...my marriage isn't real."

The words hung thick in the air like New York City humidity before a rainstorm.

"WHAT?!" Kate's jaw dropped. She had no idea what to make of this. "George, have you lost your mind? I've _met_ Martha. We all have."

He gave a small smile. "Yes. You've met Martha. She's real. She grew up near me. I've known her for a long time. And while I went to college and later Mathnet U, her family forbid her from studying and working because, well, they're old-fashioned. And another thing about Martha is, she prefers the company of...someone like you, Kate. Martha and I are married, but it's in name only. It always has been."

Kate's mind was in a whirl as she rapidly began piecing together clues. "George. That's why she doesn't go on vacation with you? Why you're always communicating in notes that seem to go unanswered for days? Why you have your own room. Why you were so blatantly smitten with Maureen O'Reilly! _George!_ How did I not see all of this before?" He could see her working through everything like she would with any other problem. "George," she finally said, "Were all those green peppers a clue of some sort?"

He laughed. "Kate, my gosh, you are truly the most brilliant person I have ever known. Yes, 'green peppers' meant one of us had a social obligation, so the other would know to be around." He paused, loosening his white bow-tie. "And Kate, why would you ever have pieced any of this together before now? You had no reason to believe my marriage was anything otherwise."

Kate's heart felt about to burst. After all this time, the unrequited love she'd grown used to concealing seemed on the brink of becoming real. "But George," she said, "there's one last thing I can't figure."

"Yes," he said. "I know. Why the charade?"

She nodded.

He continued, "Well, Kate, this may come as a surprise," he smiled wryly, "but I have always been incredibly awkward. Girls never gave me a second look. And then with me being so into mathematics? I mean, cheese 'n' crackers, I wouldn't give me a second look, either. And Martha and I got along well. We both loved sports and movies. She helped smooth out some of my lack of social skills. You should have seen me before, Kate." He grimaced. "Anyway, her family wouldn't have accepted her living anything but a 'normal' life. And my family...well, let's just say I looked forward to having my own home. So one day we realized it seemed to benefit us both if we got married."

Kate was staring at him dreamily.

"Kate," George's voice brought her back to reality, "Are you upset with me for not telling you sooner? It's been tough, having these feelings and not telling you. I've been like a one-armed man trying to grapple with a hungry bear."

She made a slightly confused face at this metaphor, but let it pass. "No, George. I'm not upset. I am surprised. I've been keeping my feelings for you hidden for such a long time, I never thought...I never wanted to hurt you...or your marriage."

"How long?" he asked.

She smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Long. I started to realize when I worried about you so much during your trial. I couldn't sleep. And then when you were so smitten with Maureen O'Reilly, I had to face the facts. I was terribly jealous."

He smiled, sheepish. "I'm sorry about that, Kate. I lost my head over a pretty girl. I wasn't used to being flirted with, and I got carried away. Maureen was pretty, but you...you're the whole taco sandwich."

"You mean the whole enchilada?" She adored this ridiculous man.

"Sure. The whole enchilada, Kate. I never dreamed I'd meet someone like you. Ever. And more, that you'd give me a second look."

"George," Kate said, "I've given you a second, third, and fourth look. I love you, George, just as you are, even with your awkwardness and absentmindedness and oddball quirks."

He grinned. "And by gosh, do I love you." They kissed again. "George." Kate again interrupted their embrace; this time to ask, "What's going to happen with Martha? I don't care if we have to take some time to figure this out, but in the end…"

He kissed her hands. "I know, Kate. The thing is, I'd told Martha a few weeks before the transfer that I was in love with you. We've always had an understanding that if one of us needed to end things, for whatever reason, we'd figure it out. She'll be here in a few weeks so we can."

Kate still couldn't believe the turn this evening had taken. She'd thought that at most, she was going to have was a few precious hours in his arms as they danced, but this…this was beyond her wildest dreams.

George chuckled. "You know, Kate, when I told Martha about my feelings, she said it was 'about time we both realized.' I guess she'd solved that one long before we did. Heh-heh-heh-heh."

After another long kiss, George stood and held out his hand. "Kate," he said. "We may not have danced at the Rainbow and Stars tonight, but may I have this dance now?"

Kate took his hand, hastily wiping tears from her eyes and flashing him another dazzling smile. He pulled her close to him, and they danced for a full minute or two before George managed to step on one of her feet. He froze in horror. "Gosh darn it! I'm sorry, Kate."

She burst out laughing, shaking her head. "Oh, George," she said mischievously. "Don't worry. There's plenty of time left to work on that." She was echoing his words from when he'd disarmed the bomb.

He grinned and kissed her again, sweeping her into his arms and towards her bedroom.

The next day dawned, and it was hard for the mathematicians to drag themselves to work. But duty called, and after a slightly prolonged morning, it was off to headquarters. As they marched into their new office down at Bowling Green, they clandestinely held hands.

"I love you, Kate," George whispered in her ear as they stole a few last kisses by their lockers.

"I love _you_ , George," she whispered back, one eyebrow arched. He smiled shyly.

Captain Joe Grecco was waiting in the hallway when they arrived. "Good morning, my new Mathnetters," he said, "Glad you're finally here. I've been anxious to be brought up to speed on the developments with this Swami Scam."

George caught Kate's eye above the Captain's head. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. It was going to be a long day, no doubt; but now, they felt ready to take on the world. There was so much to look forward to.

Maybe New York wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
